Welcome Home
by Serigala Pemalas
Summary: an EreRi fanfic/ Perjalanan pulang Eren dari kantor yang melelahkan karena lembur, entah apakah sang kekasih masih menunggunya atau tidak Eren ingin cepat sampai di rumahnya untuk mengatakan.../"Okaeri nasai."/"Aku membangunkanmu, Levi?"/"Aku lapar,"/ warning! BL and Modern!Life, fanfic pertama di fandom SnK, enjoy your time ...


**.**

**Welcome Home  
><strong>

**Summary** : Perjalanan pulang Eren dari kantor yang melelahkan karena lembur, entah apakah sang kekasih masih menunggunya atau tidak Eren ingin cepat sampai di rumahnya untuk mengatakan.../"Okaeri nasai."/"Aku membangunkanmu, Levi?"/"Aku lapar,"/ an EreRi fanfic, enjoy your time~.

**Disclaimer** :Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

**Pair** : EreRi

**Warning!** : short story, agak abal(mungkin?), BL/ Yaoi—bagi yang tidak menyukai genre ini silahkan tekan 'back', AU story, Eren = 25thn dan Levi = 35thn, Modern!Life, awas typo ya, OOC—mungkin atau memang—.

_Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini, kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis__ :D_

**.**

Bintang memenuhi langit kala itu menemani perjalanan pulang seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Sebenarnya tidak biasanya ia mendapat lembur, hanya saja mau bagaimana lagi, kantor tempat sang pria muda ini bekerja sedang dalam masa-masa yang super sibuk.

"Hah, sudah larut begini. Apa dia sudah tidur ya?" ucap pria bersurai coklat itu pada dirinya sendiri dengan uap keluar dari mulutnya karena cuaca dingin malam itu.

Eren kini kembali melirik arloji miliknya, melihat kembali waktu tengah malam yang sudah memasuki menit kelima dan hari baru. Alisnya berkerut, ia baru menyadari betapa jauh jarak rumahnya dengan kantornya.

Karena biasanya, ia akan pulang tepat pukul 17:45 tepat saat makan malam. Tepat saat sapaan orang yang sedang memasak makan malam dari dapur menghampirinya dan membantunya membawakan tas dan melepaskan sepatunya, seperti sepasang suami istri, karena memang begitulah hubungan mereka sekarang. Walau masih belum jelas yang mana 'suami'-nya. Dua bangunan rumah lagi, dan ia akan menemukan rumahnya—yang sudah dimatikan semua lampunya.

'_Mungkin sudah tidur?'_ benak Eren melihat tempat bernaungnya terlihat sepi begitu.

Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu coklat itu. Setelah kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu depan, Eren melepas sepatunya dan menghidupkan lampu koridornya, ya hanya koridor. Setelah itu, ia langsung beralih pada ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu.

Suara deritan kecil muncul dari pintu itu saat dibuka, kembali gelap. Tentu saja, karena seseorang yang sedang tidur disana sudah mematikan lampu kamarnya—salah, lebih tepatnya kamar 'mereka'. Walau tidak menghidupkan lampunya, Eren sudah tahu kalau 'dia' disana.

"Sudah tidur 'kah?" gumam Eren sambil mencoba mengendorkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing kemejanya karena kegerahan. Tidak ingin membuat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sana terbangun, ia mendekati ranjang itu dan duduk di sisi lain dengan tenang, rasa lelahnya kini mulai membuat pria dengan mata _emerald_ itu menjadi malas untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Yah, sampai sentuhan kecil ditangannya membuat wajahnya berbalik. "Ah, maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu, Levi?"

"Huhm, tidak." Jawab seseorang yang bernama Levi atau lebih tepatnya Rivaille itu yang masih agak setengah mengantuk dengan wajahnya yang mengadah memandang pada lawan bicaranya. Eren tersenyum melihatnya, menggenggam tangan sang kekasih dan mencium punggung tangannya lembut. Melihat Levi yang tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa lagi setelah itu, wajah tersenyum Eren kini berubah menjadi bingung.

"Kau ada masalah, Levi? Wajahmu terlihat agak pucat."

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau pulang telat?" kini Levi yang mengajukan pertanyaan, dan Eren baru ingat, ia tidak menghubungi Levi kalau ia akan pulang telat tadi. Pantas ia bertanya, simpul Eren dalam benaknya.

"Ah, soal itu, maaf ya. Tadi aku tiba-tiba dapat kerja lembur dan lupa menghubungimu. Kau tidak marahkan?"

"Cih..."

'_Ah, dia marah ternyata.'_

"Kau sudah makan?"

"..."

"A-aah, kau tahu? Tadi di kantor Sasha dan Conny lagi-lagi berbuat ulah..."

"..."

Eren tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa sekarang, posisi mereka sekarangpun mulai terasa canggung karena Levi terus saja mengacuhkan Eren. Yah, Eren paling tahu bagaimana kalau Levi sedang ngambek dan marah, jadi dia mencoba mengambil inisiatif. Sedikit di eratkannya genggaman tangan mereka, itu cukup untuk membuat Levi kembali merilik Eren dan—_chuu_.

Sebuah kecupan tepat dibibir, hanya kecupan ringan namun hal itu bisa dibilang cukup untuk sebuah permintaan maaf untuk Rivaille. Diam beberapa saat, Levi 'pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Haah... lain kali hubungi aku kalau kau akan kerja lembur, mengerti?"

"Baik, baik~. Oh ya, aku lapar, kau masak apa?"

"Oh, ternyata kau belum makan? Kukira sudah."

"Eeh, kejam. Justru aku menahan untuk tidak makan malam karena ingin makan masakanmu." Diam beberapa saat, sepertinya ucapan Eren yang terakhir tadi sedikit membuat hati seorang Rivaille menjadi luluh. Catatan : hanya sedikit. Dan setelah itu Rivaille akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Akan kusiapkan air panas dulu."

"Tentu~"

Saat tepat Levi sudah di ambang pintu ia kembali berbalik menatap Eren sejenak, yang di tatapi 'pun merasa bingung. Hampir saat ia ingin bertanya, Levi memotongnya dengan sebuah kata singkat yang juga tenang.

"_Okaeri nasai_, Eren."

Eren tersenyum kecil, dan juga membalas, "_Tadaima_... Rivaille."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#AN** : Hajimemashite, ini fanfic pertama saia di fandom ini,, dan saia akan senang jika reader sekalian berkenan untuk men-review fanfic saia yang satu ini...


End file.
